


As Warm as a Cup of Hot Chocolate

by nxt2bin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Idol AU, M/M, Random & Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just pure fluff, other members are only mentioned - Freeform, unresolved endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxt2bin/pseuds/nxt2bin
Summary: Hyunjin loved Jisung's waist. And he couldn't do anything about it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	As Warm as a Cup of Hot Chocolate

Jisung’s waist was undeniably one of his best assets. He was tiny in general—so it was just right that his waist was proportional to his body. Stays loved it when he wore outfits that emphasized how small his waist is, it was simply adorable. Whether beneath belts, tucked in shirts, tight pants, you name it—Jisung would slay in any of those outfits. 

First time around, he and the group filmed a stage for Levanter. The fits were from the Music Video; it gave off some sort of soft and calming vibe. They were preparing backstage like always, Jisung was warming up his voice while skimming over his lines from his phone. The soft, artificial light illuminated his face softly, making some of his eyeshadow shimmer. 

Jisung was standing with some of the members who were also warming their voice. Jisung’s fit was simple—a simple white long sleeved shirt topped off with a fluffy, oversized sweater. The sweater was in nice shades of black, blue, white and red; it complimented Jisung well. His top wasn’t tucked in his pants that perfectly complimented his figure. The large sweatshirt emphasized his tiny waist more. 

Hyunjin found himself staring at the younger through the mirror plastered in front of him while he was being styled. While the makeup noona was painting his lips in a nice color, he found his eyes looking over the younger through his reflection. He was simply standing and running through his rap and song verses, making sure to know them by heart as he tends to forget lyrics easily. 

Jisung held his phone with his left hand, while his right hand created gestures to help him drag over his rap. It was a habit common for the members who usually rap for their songs—to make random hand movements while rapping. Hyunjin found it endearing, but who was he lying to? Anything Jisung does is endearing.

Hyunjin’s eyes went from Jisung’s random hand gestures down to his waist, which was amplified by the large sweater. Hyunjin visibly gulped as he saw how tiny it was. 

Hyunjin closed his eyes by reflex, and took a deep breath. 

_Get yourself together, Hyunjin._ He mentally scolded himself. _Stop fawning about Jisung’s waist._

  
  
  


During the recording, Hyunjin, as always, showed his best. He danced with a clean manner, and tried his best to rap as clearly as possible. His dancing definitely improved since debut, as well as his rap. He practiced and practiced until he improved drastically, which indeed, he deserved.

Mid-performance, Hyunjin and Jisung’s duo choreography on the chorus eventually rolled on. Jisung was fierce on stage just like any other, his hands gripping on the mic as if his life depended on it. He was singing his lines from the chorus very smoothly, with a right amount of aggression and gentleness. 

However, instead of focusing on himself doing the choreography, Hyunjin’s eyes kept focusing again on the younger’s waist. He scolded himself as he got distracted from such a point at choreography, but he immediately gathered himself as he proceeded to the next part of the chorus. 

It wasn’t enough—but he tried. Maybe next time, he can get himself together.

  
  
  


The second to third week of promotions, they had to film an MCoutdown stage for Levanter. They were currently on the backstage, getting their makeup done and warming up. Jeongin, Minho, and Chan were getting their makeup done, while the others were either resting or warming up. Jisung was warming up with Seungmin, but Hyunjin couldn’t pry his eyes off the younger.

The younger was wearing a loose, white polo, tucked in his black pants. The pants fit him perfectly, decorated with a small, dangling, silver keychain on one of the loops for the belt. His eye makeup was simple, it just outlined more of his features—there was nothing special. But to Hyunjin, every day that he saw Jisung was special. 

Seungmin stretched out his two arms as a firm of support to the younger as Jisung pushed down his weight onto him. Jisung was leaning down and Seungmin tried his best to keep Jisung still in his position. After a few counts, Jisung and Seungmin switched their positions and Seungmin leaned onto Jisung. 

Hyunjin was silently and subtly observing the two, masking it as he was skimming over the lyrics on his cellphone. He tried his best to focus on practicing, but his mind failed him as he couldn’t take off his eyes from the younger’s body. Specifically, his waist. 

They eventually finished off their recording with their fans. He was satisfied with his performance, but as usual, he and the group immediately watched the recorded performance to spot any mistakes. 

The video was rolling, onto the second chorus. Seungmin’s vocals were slightly shaky but it definitely improved since debut. The video ran smoothly, and it eventually ran over the part where Jisung sings in the chorus while dancing with Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin tried to focus on his dancing while kneeling, but his eyes failed him as his vision dragged over from himself to the younger’s waist. 

Hyunjin knew he messed up, big time.

  
  
  


Third and the most important time around, Stray Kids were filming a stage for their recent OST, Neverending Story. Changbin did the honors of writing the lyrics; according to 3RACHA, Changbin can write a love song best from the trio. As always, the song was heartfelt, and the lyrics were perfect. Changbin never upsets.

After a few precautions and touches, the eight of them walked towards the stage, their figures barely seen as the lights were dim. Hyunjin fixed his posture as he stood in front of a mic, ready to sing and rap his heart out. 

They were already on the stage, forming a line with each member having a microphone in front of them. Hyunjin stood by the left side of the stage, while Jisung stood in the center, with Seungmin. It was obvious why the two were put in the center, it was unnecessary to even tell why. The reason was as clear as day. 

The recording ran smoothly, the members singing their lines melodically. It felt like the wind gushing over your skin after a warm day. The warm sunshine casting over your face after being stuck in work all day long—it felt refreshing. Hyunjin surprisingly focused well on himself today. Now that he got both vocal and rap lines, he had to show his best. He ran over his lines smoothly and as clean as possible. The fans were obviously awestruck because of Jisung’s high notes over Seungmin’s honey vocals, the combination of the two was as sweet as cotton candy. 

Hyunjin was tired because of the promotions recently, and so his mind was all over the place. He would doze off the most random times, he couldn’t bring himself to focus on whatever he’s been doing. On stage, of course, he did his best to maintain his composure in front of the fans. 

The stage was over, the lights were slowly dimming and the fans were escorted out of the venue. There was confetti all over the stage, adding a cute yet messy decoration. The staff were diligently fixing their stuff—storing the cameras and other equipment, their videos were saved onto a flash drive and was given to someone who Hyunjin assumed to be an editor. 

Hyunjin’s eyelids were bound to shut anytime soon—he may end up stumbling over small obstacles on his way. In assistance and as instinct as the leader, Chan put an arm around his hip to help balance him up. Chan gave a small smile as they walked towards their van. 

As they got out of the venue, the sun was already missing. It wasn’t necessarily night—it was the time before the sun fell. The sun was hidden somewhere beneath the clouds, but nevertheless gave light and gave off a dull blue color to the sky. 

The manager opened the door of the van and each of them got on, but Hyunjin would definitely not miss how Jisung’s pants were wrapped around his waist. The soft blue checkered pattern made an illusion that Jisung’s legs were longer than they usually are, and are thinner than they really are.

The stylist didn’t disappoint today. Jisung’s fit was so beautiful, a nice palette of whites and blues complimenting each other. All of them had a touch of blues and whites too, but none of them were as pretty as Jisung’s. For Hyunjin, to say the least.

To Hyunjin, Jisung was the prettiest human out of everyone on earth.

  
  
  


“God, can you stop whining about Jisung for the nth time today?” Seungmin says, annoyed. Hyunjin visibly pouts at him as he hugs the younger’s hips on their couch at the dorm.

“Let him be, hyung. It’s not like he’ll confess anytime soon.” Jeongin voiced out from the kitchen. Hyunjin groaned. 

“I don’t like him in that way.” Hyunjin buried his face on Seungmin’s stomach, frustrated. Seungmin lets out a sarcastic laugh. 

“You whining about how you love Jisung’s waist explains enough.” Seungmin retorted. Hyunjin slaps Seungmin’s thigh, the younger slightly flinching from the force. 

“I just like his waist, okay? It’s tiny. It’s like if I wrap my hands around it my fingertips will meet.” Hyunjin uselessly defended. 

“Seungmin’s waist is tiny, too.” Jeongin came from the kitchen while holding a pack of chips in his hands. He plopped down on the couch beside the two, the couch slightly bouncing from the impact of Jeongin rested. “Have you ever seen the photos when he was wearing a lot of belts?”

“Sounds kind of gay to me.” Hyunjin laughed. 

“And you whining 24/7 isn’t?” 

“Fine. You got me there.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes even if the two couldn’t see. “But I really don’t like him in that way.”

“Keep lying to yourself, then.”

  
  
  


“What the hell are you looking at?” Changbin peeks from behind Hyunjin on their shared bunk bed. Hyunjin defensively hid his phone on his chest, hoping that the elder didn’t see.

“Photos by fansites from our Neverending Story stage?” Hyunjin’s face scrunched up in attempt to hide his agenda. 

“Why are you looking at a Jisung fansite, though? Wouldn’t you want to see the group ones or yours?” Changbin asked suspiciously, trying to pry the phone off the younger’s grip, but Hyunjin’s hands were fast as he stretched them away from Changbin. 

“I’m looking individually for all the members, though.” Hyunjin lies through his teeth. Changbin’s eyes narrow in suspicion, and afterwards smirking. 

“Did you already view mine?” 

“Not yet.” Hyunjin tilted his head to the side. “Maybe after Jisung’s.”

“Why not now?” 

“I don’t want to?” Hyunjin said, unsure. 

“Can you recommend me a fansite, then?” Changbin attempted to catch the younger. 

“Elysian dreams.” The younger answers. 

“Come on. Everyone knows that. Who else?”

“Look, I haven’t checked for the other members yet, okay? I just checked Jisung’s now.”

“Why’d you check Jisung’s instead of yours, first?”

“Why are you so annoying?” Hyunjin’s face scrunched up in frustration, his limbs getting numb and so he put his phone down. 

“Not as annoying as you when you fawn over Sung.” 

“Excuse me?” Hyunjin raises both of his eyebrows. 

“Do you really think,” Changbib took a deep breath. “We don’t notice how crazy you are over the man’s body?”

“I am NOT crazy over him!” Hyunjin collapses on the mattress behind him. “I just like his body proportions, okay? He’s just so... small, you know? You can practically keep him in your pocket if you want to. He wears all those platform shoes so he’ll look taller, but he still looks like a baby. He wears those fuzzy and colorful socks underneath, he wears those cute hoodies and headbands when he heads to the studio. He’s just so adorable? He cute little cheekies puff when he eats, his eyes glimmer under the moonlight. I don’t like him that way. His features are just cute.”

Changbin just blinks at him. 

“You,” Changbin sighs frustratedly. “You fucking tell that to anyone and expect them to believe that you don’t like him?”

“Like who?” Jisung arrived from the studio, his feet kicking off his unrealistically high platform converses and placing them onto the shoe rack. Hyunjin’s eyes widened as he pinched Changbin’s knee, the elder yelping in pain. 

“No one!” Hyunjin defensively shouted. 

“Yeah right.” Changbin snorts. “No one.”

“Keep your mouth shut.” Hyunjin warns the elder as the youngest walks towards the bed mirroring their own. 

“Get yourself together, Hyunjin.” Changbin said as he stood up and walked out of the dorm, chuckling.

“What were you and Changbin-hyung talking about?” Jisung rolls on his bed to face the elder. Hyunjin mentally facepalms as the younger spoke, trying to get himself out from the entanglement.

“The usual, annoying the shit out of me.” The duo laughed.

“Typical Changbin-hyung.” Jisung shook his head, still chuckling. “He’s probably heading to the studio right now.”

“Right now? It’s literally an ungodly hour to work at.” Hyunjin scrunched his face.

“You know him and Chan-hyung.” Jisung mumbled as he buried his head onto a pillow. “Their minds work best at this hour.”

“Oh yeah! Speaking of, can you listen to a track and tell me what you think? I think it’s a good song if you and Felix are going to have a duet.” Jisung sat up and grabbed his phone from his pocket, unlocking the device. 

Jisung clicked on his phone a couple of times, and finally stood up to grab his airpods from his backpack. Quickly connecting the devices, he sat beside Hyunjin, the mattress slightly bouncing from the impact. Hyunjin sat properly from his lying down position, receiving the airpod Jisung reached out for him to use.

He stuffed the airpod in his right ear, slightly leaning back, his hands supporting him from falling. 

Soon enough, a soft melody rang through the device. It was just a simple beat, something Jisung excels at. It’s something like the mix of Sunshine and 19; a simple and calming beat, together with honey vocals and fierce rap. Felix doesn’t have much vocal lines (or any lines in general, screw JYP) so Hyunjin figured out that this was a good opportunity for the younger to expand his vocals. The rap was slightly melodic, something both of them can pull off. There was the right aggression and softness, a nice combination of the two were found at the song.

Jisung and Chan’s voices accompanied the simple beat, making a demo of the song. Both of the boys’ voices echoed through Hyunjin’s head, making him feel whatever the song wanted to portray. 

Hyunjin felt like being drunk on the younger’s voice, his smooth vocals and lazy rap tone being the factors why. Listening to Jisung’s voice felt like getting indulged in the sweet yet bitter taste of wine lingering on your lips as you take a sip. It felt like a sudden wave of reality but at the same time, a sweet escapade where you can rest.

Soon enough, the song came to an end.

“So, what do you think?”

“I think I like your voice.”

Silence falls over the two, while Jisung furrows his eyebrows yet smiling afterwards.

“You think?” Jisung moves closer.

“Your voice suits the song. I think Felix can pull it off nicely, too.”

“Ouch,” Jisung makes a fake hurted expression. “I thought we were onto something here.”

“You thought.” Hyunjin teases, booping Jisung’s nose.

“Anyway, we could try pre recording it tomorrow to see if it really works with both of your voices.”

“Sure.” Hyunjin takes out the airpod from his ear and hands it over. He lies down on his bed again, not caring even if Jisung was still there. Jisung shuffles and lies beside him.

“Hey, your bed's over there. Move.” Hyunjin pushes Jisung away, but the latter only wraps his arms around Hyunjin, making him surprised.

“Don’ wanna.” Jisung hugs him tighter, any moment Hyunjin’s bones would be crushed.

Hyunjin fluttered his eyes open from previously being shut. His eyes went from the ceiling to the boy clutching onto him, his blonde hair falling down on his eyes.

Hyunjin felt his heart beating so fast, it could probably run in a marathon and win first place. His heart was hammering on his chest, his throat felt like being encircled in soft feathers. He couldn’t breathe properly, and his racing heartbeat isn’t helping. 

Hyunjin moved downwards wrapped his arms around the younger, encircling him in a warm embrace. The younger buried his head on the elder’s chest; Hyunjin was afraid of him hearing his heart. 

Hugging Jisung felt like a soft blanket covering his body; the one that his grandmother sewed for him and was stuck in the closet for years. The blanket smells nostalgic as it adapted the smell of wood, but nonetheless, it was warm.

As warm as a cup of hot chocolate amidst winter.

From that moment Hyunjin made a realization.

He was obsessed with Jisung’s waist, but to be more specific, Hyunjin loved Jisung's waist when it was right beneath his arms.


End file.
